


Little Revenge

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen, maybe cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by @thesoundofstyrofoam : Hi! I love your writing so much and I was wondering if I could make a request? I've been scouring Tumblr for a no pairing Supernatural x reader where the reader isn't referred to as 'the younger sister'. One where she gets joked around with, flirted with, and treated like one of the guys; but with no romance. I trust you with the plot lol. If you don't want to write this I won't be offended lol





	Little Revenge

Joining the Winchesters was one of the best things in your years in the pretty lonely hunting life and you found good friends, no, rather family in them and they treated you like one of their own.

 

You heard of them a lot but met them for the first time in person through Bobby who assigned you on a hunt with them.

 

This was about a year ago.   
Today the boys and you decided to go to a bar after a successful hunt and even Cas wanted to join.

 

You told them they could go ahead and you would join them in a bit.

 

When they left for the bar next door, you searched through your bag for the one dress you had.

A kneelong flowing one in your favorite color. You wanted to use this evening as the chance to put on something nice, which was a rare thing in the hunting life. But you also had made a plan with Cas who wanted to help you get a little revenge for the joking and flirting of the boys. Not that they meant it serious but neither did you with your plan.

 

When you were done doing your make up, you grabbed your purse and headed out to the bar.

 

Going inside you saw the boys from behind at a table close to the bar.

 

Sitting down on a chair between Sam and Dean and opposite from Cas, you noticed the brothers staring at you and you couldn't grin. You grabbed a bottle of beer the boys already ordered and took a sip.

 

“Cat got your tongue boys?” you said, straightening your dress.

 

“Never.” Dean answered grinning.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Y/N?” he asked after a short moment, now grinning even more and apparently proud with his pick up line as you shot him a bitch face.

 

“Are you serious? Right in front of Cas?” you looked over at Cas who had a not really amused look on his face. “First, I can't tell you how often I heard this line in bars now and second, I'd be really surprised if this line ever worked with anyone.”

 

“I could surprise you with a lot more things.” Dean said with a wink.

 

At this point now everyone shot Dean a look.

 

“Seriously dude?” Sam asked.

 

“What?” Dean innocently said shrugging. “ I see a beautiful lady in a nice dress, I can at least try.”

 

“You try for at least a year now, why should you have success now ?” you sneered and stand up. “How about shots guys ?”

 

From everyone at the table came a nod.

 

“I come with you to help you carry them.” Sam suggested.

 

“What? You think I can't carry a few glasses?” you laughed apparently getting Sam off guard.

 

“Wha.. no. I just thought I'd help you.”

 

“Come on Winchester, get your ass up. I just made fun, thought that no one would ask.”

 

“You look really nice today.“ Sam said, standing with you at the bar, waiting for the bartender to fill the glasses.

 

“Is this just a compliment or another try to flirt ?” you asked grinning up at him.

  
“Just a copliment.” he smiled back, and you shook your head smiling.

 

  
Getting back at the table, the four of you quickly found themes to talk about with a lot of laughing involved.

 

“Remember that time Y/N had to wear this ugly dress when she had to join the cult that was lead by the demon who pretended to be a prophet ?” Dean laughed.

  
“Oh man, don't remind me.” you hold your stomach from laughing so much, remembering the ugly itchy thing. “But the baggy suit Cas had to wear was way funnier.”  
Everyone started laughing, even Cas. Since everyone started to get slightly drunk things may have been even a little bit funnier.

 

“That demon probably was in hell for his taste in clothes.” Sam threw in the round.

 

“At least he didn't let anyone run around like lumberjacks.” Cas casually said and you couldn't help but laugh so hard that you almost fell from your chair, tears coming up in your eyes.

 

Through blurry eyes, trying to catch your breath you could see the suddenly offended faces of the boys which threw you back into laugh attack.

 

“This was one of the best things you ever said beside the enochian thing about breeding with the mouth of a goat, Cas.” you still laughed a bit but tried to breath.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You seriourly thought that was funny? What's wrong with you?”  
  
“Well Dean, if you had made the efford to learn enochian you would know that it's funny.” you gave him a cheeky grin.

 

“I go get another round.” Sam said standing up and Dean, who seemed to have enough of having fun made of him stand up to join Sam.

 

“And now we finally got our little revenge for their always joking around.” you said grinning at an also smiling Cas when the boys where out of range.

 

 


End file.
